


The Dogfly Experiment

by Burgie



Series: DarkoxMadelyn AU [1]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Darko discovers his girlfriend trying out a new experiment, and offers to help. Madelyn belongs to firgrove on tumblr.





	The Dogfly Experiment

Darko had been alerted that something was happening on the helipad by flashing lights and blaring alarms across the base. This happened nearly every day, as riders tried to jump through the portal in a vain attempt to get to what laid beyond. Unfortunately for them (and fortunately for Darko), the portal was currently permitting access only to the Generals. If anyone else tried to pass through, it would spark quite fiercely and cause the rider’s vision to turn pink. As it was doing now, as Darko watched a girl try to chase her horse into the portal. The portal flashed, the girl cursed, and the horse skidded to a stop.

“Damn it, Dogfly, why can’t I lose you?” the girl screamed at the horse. The horse, Dogfly, blinked at her stupidly. The girl growled in frustration, then chased the horse towards the edge of the helipad. It ran off, fell… and then reappeared at her side.

“Madelyn, what are you doing?” asked Darko, walking down the stairs to the helipad.

“Darko! Hi! I’m just, uh… trying to get rid of this stupid horse,” said Madelyn while Dogfly nosed around her pockets for treats. Madelyn swatted him away, but Dogfly didn’t go far. Madelyn sighed.

“And why would you want to do that?” asked Darko.

“It’s an experiment,” said Madelyn. “Surely you, of all people, understand the joy of experimentation.”

“Hmm, yes, I do indeed,” said Darko. “How have the results been so far?”

“Well, I tried to lose him on the ferry, but he turned up on the docks,” said Madelyn. “And then I led him out into the middle of the ocean, but he turned up back at my stable. No matter what I do, he just won’t leave!”

“Why not sell him?” asked Darko.

“Because that’s not the point,” said Madelyn. “The point is to get rid of him without resorting to selling him.”

“An admirable experiment,” said Darko, wrapping an arm around her. Madelyn smiled and leaned into his embrace.

“Yeah, too bad it’s turned out to be an utter failure,” said Madelyn. “I just can’t get rid of him.”

“Perhaps I could help?” asked Darko. “It can be our first experiment, before we do the one that we both want to do.”

“Yeah, when are we going to do that, by the way?” asked Madelyn. “I’m ready, I’ve been ready for ages, but you’re being annoyingly stubborn.”

“Ah, but then it will be so much sweeter when we finally join together,” said Darko. 

“You’re right,” said Madelyn with a sigh. “But how would you be able to help me with this experiment?”

“I have more means of getting rid of a horse than you do,” said Darko. “I have access to better equipment.”

“Oh, you have the best equipment,” said Madelyn.

“Yes, I am hung like a horse and you have something to compare it to right there,” said Darko, pointing to the horse who was still butting his head against Madelyn’s rump in search of treats.

“Wh- Darko! Don’t be gross!” said Madelyn, her cheeks flaming. “Even if that is exactly what I meant.” Darko chuckled and kissed her, taking her by surprise.

“Now, I will take this horse and put him elsewhere,” said Darko. “I would like for him to stop touching what is rightfully mine.” The way he said that sent a thrill through Madelyn, and she gave a sigh of delight.

When Darko returned, Madelyn was still waiting for him.

“Oh, and the other part of the experiment is that he can’t be killed, he just has to cease to exist,” said Madelyn.

“That makes sense,” said Darko. “And it makes the experiment even trickier. But I am sure that between the two of us, we will work something out.”

“With you working on it with me, it’s a guaranteed success,” said Madelyn, and kissed him. Darko returned the kiss, his arms wrapped around her waist as Madelyn’s hands tangled in his wet hair.

“Shall we begin the experiment?” asked Darko.

“Which one?” asked Madelyn, excitement sparking in her loins.

“Patience, dear. I was referring to the Dogfly experiment,” said Darko.

“Ugh, I’d rather not look at that stupid horse right now,” said Madelyn. “I’m angry at him.”

“So I suppose that one could say that you are _mad_ at him?” asked Darko, chuckling.

“That was terrible,” said Madelyn. “Oh my god. Wow. Thank you for killing the mood.”

“You are most welcome,” said Darko. “But do not worry, I did not mean that we should see the horse. I was merely suggesting that we discuss ways on how to get rid of him.”

“Maybe we could stuff him into the void?” Madelyn suggested. “Could you do that?”

“I can access everywhere,” said Darko. “The void is one of my favourite places.”

“Of course it is,” said Madelyn.

“Come, my dear, let us discuss this inside with whiteboards and notebooks,” said Darko. Madelyn took his hand and walked inside the base with her boyfriend. Even though she hated Dogfly for failing her experiments, at least he’d given her and Darko something to do together.


End file.
